Gra: After the Fall
Gra Saves Christmas Christmas is in danger, so Santa enlists Gra's help to be a bodyguard for the North Pole, but Santa won't tell him why. Gra finds one of Santa's elves dead under a rug. He uses a special dark power of The Device, which has changed shape, to resurrect the elf and get information. He is successful until The Device falls off the rug and the elf dies again. Gra resurrects him again with The Device, and the elf superstitiously exclaims that it is the Christmas Circle. Meanwhile, a new enemy of Gra, The Smithsonian, explains to his henchman his plan to destroy Christmas. The Smithsonian then goes through a gruelling process to create a Christmas-destroying monster, The Uud, to do his dirty work for him. He sneaks into Santa's lair, throws the monster onto Santa, and runs away. Gra runs to Santa's side while Santa is dying. Santa tells Gra to take his Christmas Spirit, and to guard it with his life against whatever he is being absorbed by. He explains that the only way to destroy Christmas is to destroy the Christmas Spirit, and that, as long as it's safe, Christmas is safe. Gra comments that the monster seems familiar to him, and that he should stay and fight the monster, but Santa tells him that it's too dangerous and to leave for now. The Uud absorbs Santa and kills the musical elves in his workshop when they won't tell him where the Christmas Spirit is located. The Smithsonian's henchman has decided that the madness has gone on for long enough, and that he has to put a stop to it. One of Santa's elves survives the massacre and finds a book that pertains to the Uud. He breaks into The Smithsonian's lair as The Smithsonian tells his henchman of his plan to sic the Uud on Gra to get information from him about the Christmas Spirit. However, The Smithsonian discovers the elf and has one of his other monsters destroy him. Meanwhile, the Uud explores The Land of Gra for more people to absorb, and he finds The Doctor, Mundungleus, and some other civilians. Gra comes up with a plan to get rid of the Uud and goes to fight it. During the fight, the Uud takes the Christmas Spirit from him, and Gra runs away. He finds The Smithsonian's henchman, who tells him that Jerry knows more about the Uud than either of them, and Gra reveals that giving the Uud the Christmas Spirit was his plan all along. In giving the Uud the Christmas Spirit, Gra has made the Uud powerful enough to assimilate him, and when it happens, he plans to destroy it from the inside. Gra finds Jerry and The Fruit Seeker, and they find the Uud. Gra is assimilated into the Uud, and Gra destroys it from the inside, just like he planned. Gra and The Fruit Seeker then go to The Smithsonian's lair to fight him, but The Smithsonian wins the fight, kills Gra, and becomes the new Gra. Flowers for Algergra Xanthoflomage returns from the dead with a boquet of flowers that can return people from the dead. We are introduced to the rulers of the afterlife, The Noodler and The Kid, while they are wondering where Gra has disappeared to. The Smithsonian regrets killing Gra because he doesn't want the responsibility of being the ruler of The Land of Gra. In the afterlife, The Noodler and The Kid find Gra and begin beating him up. Without his powers, Gra is powerless to defend himself. In the world of the living, Xanthoflomage is experiencing negative side effects of using the flowers to be brought back. He begins seeing the flowers in his field of vision, and they sometimes begin to explode from his chest. The Smithsonian steals the flowers from Xanthoflomage, which he gladly relinquishes, and uses them to bring back Gra. Gra once again receives the title of Gra. However, Gra begins to experience the side effects immediately by imagining that there is a ball between his legs. In the afterlife, The Noodler is displeased that Gra is gone, and The Kid comes up with the idea of going into the world of the living to find him. Robopimp's spirit seems displeased with the idea. During his quest, he finds Zt7, who has also been brought back by the flowers. Knowing that Zt7 has recently ordered a pizza, The Noodler pretends to be the pizza delivery guy and breaks into his house. He then begins to beat him up to retrieve information about Gra's location. However, Xanthoflomage enters with a ball, throws it at The Noodler, and defeats him. While Zt7 is unconscious, The Kid comes out of his hiding place, turns on his partner, and delivers the final blow to The Noodler. Deciding that the flowers have caused too much pain in the world, Xanthoflomage decides to take them with him into a hiding spot where no one else can retrieve them. The film ends by revealing that Robopimp, from the afterlife, helped Xanthoflomage, Zt7, and The Kid in their battle from the afterlife. All Dinosaurs Go to Heaven The protector of The Land of Gra's forest, the Raptor-Porcupine, falls off a cliff and dies. Frog asks The Griffin King if there is a way to bring him back, but The Griffin King doesn't know. However, the creatures still think that Gra is dead, so they think that they are without a protector. Then, an angel comes down from the heavens to tell The Griffin King and Frog that Gra is on his way to the forest as they speak. A giant hand appears that claims to be Gra, and it seriously injures Frog. The Griffin King quickly realizes that the hand is an imposter. Then, the Raptor-Porcupine comes back to life to save them, but he promptly falls off another cliff and dies again. To proctect the Forest of Gra, other woodland creatures, such as Duck and The Rider, aid in the final battle against the imposter Gra.